evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Pikmin: The Movie/Quotes
Olimar: Stand back, I got a chainsaw! : (He starts making chainsaw noises and then they see him through the holes and Olimar stops) : Olimar: Uh oh. : Olimar: (Inside a movie theater) BORING! : Red Pikmin: Olimar, we can't see the movie. : Olimar: I can't believe we're paying for something we can get on TV for free. If you ask me, everybody in this theater is a giant sucker, especially YOU! to audience/viewer : gang is late for Church : Margo: I hate being late! : Olimar: Well, I hate going! Why can't I worship the lord in my own way, like praying like heck on my deathbed? : Margo: Olimar, they can hear you inside! : Olimar: Relax, those pious morons are too busy talking to their phony baloney God. door to see everybody looking at him : Olimar: Whispering How ya doin'? Peace be with you. Praise Jebus. : Blue Pikmin: This town is just one piece of trash away from a toxic nightmare! But I knew you wouldn't listen. So I took the liberty of pouring water from the lake in all your drinking glasses! spits out their drinks in disgust : Link: See, this is why we should hate kids! : Pikmin in church : Purple Pikmin: Horrible! Horrible things are going to happen! (starts pointing at people) And they're gonna happen to you! And you! And you! (Points at Margo) And you! Whoa, Nelly. (Goofy gasping) (grunting) (Gumball records Purple Pikmin on his phone) People of Pikminville, HEED THIS WARNING! Twisted tail! A thousand eyes!TRAPPED FOREVER! : Pikmin falls down and makes babbling noises (similar to Curly from The Three Stooges : Yellow Pikmin: Olimar, do something! : Olimar: through Bible But this book doesn't have any answers! : Purple Pikmin: Beware, BEWARE! Time is short, Eeeepa, Eeeepa, EEEEEPA! Believe me! BELIEVE MEEEEEEE! (Speaks gibberish as Olimar rolls him up in the carpet at church) (Continues to speak gibberish as Olimar pulls him out church) Thanks for listening. (The Pikmin Club leave church) : Red Pikmin: Tim, you don't care about the environment. : Tim: Hey! I am very passionate about the planet. : Plankton: Say Global Warming is a myth! : Tim: startled It's a myth! Further study is needed! : (Plankton punches him in the stomach, Tim falls over in pain) : Plankton: That's for selling out your beliefs. off : Margo: A thousand eyes... what could that be? : Purple Pikmin: Hmmmm, I'm pretty sure a thousand is a number... : Olimar: the tune of the Spiderman theme song Spider-Pig, Spider-Pig. Does whatever a Spider-Pig does. Can he swing, from a web? No he can't, he's a pig. Look out! He is a Spider-Pig. : Margo: You can take Spider-Pig with you! : Olimar: He's not Spider-Pig any more, he's Harry Plopper. : [after Springfield has been sealed in a dome] : Olimar:'' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!'' : Mob: Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! : Olimar: at the angry mob Margo! Look! Those idiots don't even know where we live! : Mob: around Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! : Olimar: Gee golly! : Blue Pikmin: Colin I'd never knew my life would have an absolutely perfect moment, but this --- : Alex: singing Blue Pikmin's got a friend that she'll never see again! : Blue Pikmin: Alex in the face Perfect. : Olimar: Ok, boy, Time for the ultimate dare. I dare you to skateboard to Burger King and back... (Alex mounts his skateboard) ...without a shirt! : Patrick: What ruthless madmen could have dones this to us?! : Dark Pikmin: (over a speaker) Me. (appears on a large screen) My name is Dark Pikmin, I'm head of the villains. : (Crowd has confused looks) : Link: The what? : Dark Pikmin: Environmental Villain Agency. : Louie: Come again? : Dark Pikmin: Look, I'm a villain! Just listen! : Dark Pikmin: Pikminville has become... : Citizen: Whoo! Pikminville! : Dark Pikmin: ...the most polluted city in the history of the planet. : SpongeBob: Drama queen! : Olimar: You can't kill him if he's wearing people clothes! : Alex: (depressed) This is the worst day of my life... : Olimar: The worst day of your life so far! : Gumball: (crowd surfing) Excuse me! My heinie is dipping. : Finn: (holds a French Fry) But guys, before we eat, don't forget to thank the Lord for this bountiful... : (An un shirted Alex slams on the window of Burger King near Finn's French Fry) PENS? : (Finn looks at his friends, Nate and Jake) : Nate and Jake: Bountiful Pens. : Jake: Amen. : Unikitty: I've been taking your stuff all my life! : (she starts beating up the bullies with a wooden plank) : Unikitty: This feels good, no wonder I can do it. : (she continues to beat up the bullies) : Kim Possible: It's amazing no one was hurt. : (thud) : Bloo: (crushed by a piece of glass; weakly) Bye, everybody. (dying groan) : Margo: (through a mega phone to Alex and Olimar) Somebody throw the bomb!!! : Margo: Best kiss of my life. : Olimar: Best kiss of your life so far. : Olimar: Steady, steady, steady. : (Bart remembers what happened to Homer last time.) : Alex: Uh, Dad? (Hands Homer some safety goggles) : Olimar: Thanks, boy. Steady. (Pounds in a nail) Woo hoo! (realizes where he pounded the nail) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! : Alex: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! : (the Pikmin Club are in a movie theater) : Alex: Come on, Olimar, let's go. I've holding it since they put the dome over the town. : Olimar: You can wait. A lot of people worked real hard on this film, and all they ask is for you to memorize their names! : Red Pikmin: Well, I want to make sure no animals were harmed during the filming of this movie. (the message comes up) Phew. : Olimar: Okay. (crunch) Ooh, Floor popcorn. (starts eating) : Blue Pikmin: (notices Yellow Pikmin) Wait, wait, wait! I think Yellow Pikmin has something to say! : Yellow Pikmin: Sequel? : (the gsng begin to leave the theater)